1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses such as mobile phones have been multifunctional. Thus, a user can obtain a variety of information by using various functions mounted in an information processing apparatus. Functions mounted in an information processing apparatus include, as an example, a function capable of grasping behavior of the user. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-340903 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-003655 disclose a technology that recognizes behavior of a user such as walking, running, and stopping by using an acceleration sensor and a gyro sensor and displays the behavior as an object.